moviepediafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Herz aus Stahl
Herz aus Stahl ist ein US-amerikanisch-britischer Kriegsfilm des Regisseurs, Drehbuchautors und Produzenten David Ayer aus dem Jahr 2014. Die Premiere fand am 15. Oktober 2014 auf Jamaika statt. In den Vereinigten Staaten, Kanada und den Bahamas kam er am 17. Oktober in die Kinos. Im deutschsprachigen Raum startete der Film am 1. Januar 2015. Handlung Der Film spielt in den letzten Wochen des Zweiten Weltkriegs in Europa. Im Mittelpunkt steht eine Panzerbesatzung der US-amerikanischen 2nd Armored Division (Hell on Wheels), die im April 1945 mit ihrem Sherman-Panzer „Fury“ in der letzten Offensive gegen die Wehrmacht auf dem Gebiet des Deutschen Reiches eingesetzt werden. Die fünfköpfige Besatzung aus dem Ladeschützen „Rattenarsch“, dem Richtschützen „Bibel“ und dem Fahrer „Gordo“ wird von dem kriegserfahrenen Staff Sergeant Don „Wardaddy“ Collier angeführt. Der Bugschütze wird kurz vor Beginn des Films getötet. Die Besatzung kennt sich bereits aus Kämpfen in Nordafrika gegen die Deutschen. Durch den Krieg sind die Männer verroht und ständig an der Grenze zum Zusammenbruch. Collier führt seine Männer mit harter Hand, aber weil er gleichzeitig ihr Überleben bewerkstelligt hat, folgen sie ihm. Der unerfahrene Norman Ellison soll den gerade erst gefallenen Bugschützen des Panzers ersetzen. Er ist erst seit zwei Monaten in der Armee und zum Schreiber ausgebildet worden. Ellison ist völlig entsetzt von den bösartigen Kommentaren der Soldaten und den ersten Eindrücken des Fronteinsatzes. Auf einem Vorstoß sieht er einen im Volkssturm eingesetzten Hitlerjungen, schießt aber nicht auf diesen. Als der Junge mit einer Panzerfaust auf den Führungspanzer der Amerikaner schießt, stirbt dessen gesamte Besatzung samt Zugführer einen qualvollen Flammentod. Auch bei einem anschließenden Gefecht setzt Ellison sein Maschinengewehr nur zögerlich und wenig wirksam ein. Um Ellisons Tötungshemmung auszuschalten, will Collier ihn mit Gewalt zwingen, einen um sein Leben bettelnden Kriegsgefangenen zu erschießen; letztendlich muss Collier jedoch selbst den Abzug des Revolvers betätigen. Kurz danach rücken die Amerikaner in eine kleine Stadt vor. Die Deutschen haben sich in den Hinterhalt gelegt. Als eine Phosphorgranate des Panzers ein feindliches Geschütz ausschaltet und mehrere Deutsche in Brand setzt, stoppen die Infanteristen ihren Beschuss, um die Deutschen qualvoll verbrennen zu lassen. Ellison tötet die brennenden Männer. Collier und Ellison quartieren sich in einem Haushalt ein, in dem zwei junge Frauen leben. Auch wenn Collier sich zunächst von seiner üblichen brutalen Seite zeigt, so entspannt sich die Lage etwas, als er den beiden Frauen Lebensmittel und Zigaretten gibt. Ellison spielt auf dem Klavier in der Wohnung, wozu die jüngere der beiden Cousinen, Emma, singt. Collier fordert Ellison auf, Emma ins Schlafzimmer zu bringen, ansonsten werde er es tun. Obwohl Emma zunächst verängstigt ist, beruhigt sie sich, als Ellison ihr die Hand liest. Er prophezeit ihr, dass sie eine große Liebe in ihrem Leben haben werde. Die beiden küssen sich und schlafen miteinander. Danach sitzen alle vier friedlich am Tisch und essen, als der Rest der Mannschaft eintrifft. Beinahe kommt es durch die traumatisierten und betrunkenen Männer zu einer Schlägerei, die Collier nur knapp verhindern kann. Als die Panzerbesatzung kurz darauf wieder abrücken muss, klammert sich Emma weinend an Ellisons Hand. Während die Besatzung den Panzer aufmunitioniert, kommt es zu einem Artillerieschlag auf die Stadt. Niemand von der Besatzung wird verletzt, jedoch wird das Haus der Cousinen getroffen und Emma stirbt dabei. Ellison läuft zu dem Haus und versucht weinend, Emma auszugraben. Rattenarsch verhöhnt ihn und zerrt ihn zurück zum Panzer. Auf dem Weg zu einer strategisch wichtigen Kreuzung wird die aus vier Panzern bestehende Kolonne von einem getarnten Tigerpanzer angegriffen. Einer nach dem anderen werden die Panzer abgeschossen, bis nur noch Fury übrigbleibt. Im letzten Moment können die Amerikaner den Tiger in Brand schießen. Während Collier Teile der fliehenden deutschen Panzerbesatzung erschießt, wird er selbst von dem Panzerkommandanten des Tigers von der Turmluke aus beschossen. Ellison erschießt den Kommandanten und verflucht ihn. Kurz danach fährt der Panzer auf eben der Kreuzung, die gehalten werden soll, auf eine Mine. Kette und Fahrwerk werden schwer beschädigt. Rattenarsch und Ellison durchsuchen ein Haus, in dem ein improvisiertes deutsches Lazarett eingerichtet war. Rattenarsch entschuldigt sich bei Ellison und sagt, dass er ihn für einen guten Mann halte. Nur sei der Rest von ihnen keine guten Menschen. Während die Besatzung versucht den Panzer zu reparieren, hält Ellison Wache und sieht, wie sich eine etwa 300 Mann starke Einheit der Waffen-SS unter Marschgesang der Kreuzung nähert. Auf Colliers Beispiel hin bleibt die Mannschaft in ihrem Panzer, um die strategisch wichtige Kreuzung zu halten. Vor dem Kampf wird Ellison endgültig in die Mannschaft aufgenommen. Die Männer trinken und Ellison wird, da er eine „Kampf-, Fick- und Saufmaschine“ sei, der Kampfname „Maschine“ verliehen. Kurz darauf erreichen die Deutschen den vermeintlich kampfunfähigen Panzer. In einem Überraschungsangriff töten die Amerikaner dutzende Deutsche mit ihren Bord- und Handfeuerwaffen sowie Handgranaten, bis ihnen die Munition ausgeht. Der Reihe nach sterben alle Besatzungsmitglieder außer Ellison und Collier. Collier führt schwer verwundet einen abschließenden Dialog mit Ellison. Die Deutschen können sich dem nun kampfunfähigen Panzer nähern und werfen Handgranaten hinein. Ellison rettet sich durch eine Luke im Boden und versteckt sich unter dem Panzer. Ein junger deutscher Soldat sieht ihn, verrät ihn aber nicht. Am nächsten Morgen wird Ellison von amerikanischen Soldaten entdeckt. Der völlig traumatisierte Soldat wird als Held bezeichnet und in einem Sanitätsfahrzeug abtransportiert. Die letzte Einstellung zeigt den Panzer auf der Kreuzung und ihn umgebende Leichen Dutzender deutscher Soldaten. Besetzung Produktion Filmrechte Am 13. Februar 2013 berichtete Deadline.com, dass QED International ihr nächstes Projekt namens Fury angehen wollen. Noch in demselben Jahr sollte das von David Ayer gekaufte Skript von ihm umgesetzt werden. Am 3. April wurde bekannt, dass die Produktion im September 2013 beginnen soll. Am 10. April gewann Sony Pictures die Auktion um die Filmrechte. Dreharbeiten Laut den britischen Medien probten Besetzung und Filmteam vor Beginn der Dreharbeiten im September 2013 in der Grafschaft Hertfordshire, England. Brad Pitt wurde zudem am 3. September gesichtet, wie er einen Panzer fuhr. Der Drehbeginn war der 30. September 2013 in der englischen Grafschaft Oxfordshire. Vorab hatte die Pinewood Studios die Bewohner der umliegenden Dörfer Shirburn, Pyrton und Watlington auf die bevorstehende Lärmbelästigung durch Schussgeräusche und Explosionen hingewiesen. Am 15. Oktober 2013 wurde ein Stuntman während der Dreharbeiten durch ein Bajonett an der Schulter verletzt und per Rettungshubschrauber ins John Radcliffe Hospital in Oxford gebracht. Im November erregte die Filmproduktion landesweite Aufmerksamkeit, da auch am Remembrance Day, dem nationalen Gedenktag für die Kriegstoten am 11. November, Dreharbeiten mit Darstellern in deutschen Wehrmachts- und SS-Uniformen sowie lautstarken Spezialeffekten stattfanden. Regisseur David Ayer entschuldigte sich später für den Vorfall. Im Film ist einer der letzten vorhandenen betriebsfähigen Panzerkampfwagen VI „Tiger“ zu sehen. Das Fahrzeug mit der Kennnummer 131 gehört dem Bovington Tank Museum im englischen Dorset. Der im Film verwendete M4A2E8 Sherman mit der Kennnummer T-224875 wurde ebenfalls dem Bovington Tank Museum entliehen. Produktionskosten Die Produktionskosten beliefen sich auf geschätzte 68 Millionen US-Dollar. Musik Am 19. November 2013 wurde Steven Price als Filmmusikkomponist verpflichtet. Am 26. August 2014 wurde angekündigt, dass Varèse Sarabande den Originalsoundtrack zum Film am 14. Oktober veröffentlichen wird. Kritiken Der Film erhält bei Rotten Tomatoes eine Bewertung von 7/10. Von 207 Kritiken sind 78 % positiv. Im Fazit heißt es: „Alles in allem ist der Film eine gut gespielte, entsprechend ungeschminkte Darstellung des Horrors des Krieges, der viszerale Schlachtszenen bietet, aber seinen großen Ambitionen nicht gerecht wird.“ James Berardinelli bezeichnete Herz aus Stahl als „intensiven Film“ mit „spannenden, authentisch inszenierten Panzerschlachten und einem glaubhaften Sinn für die Kameradschaft unter den Charakteren“. Das Branchenblatt Variety kritisierte, Brad Pitt spiele eine „verwässerte Version seines Charakters aus Inglourious Basterds“ und befand den Film insgesamt für „langweilig“. Der film-dienst schrieb, der „um blutigen Realismus bemühte Kriegsfilm spiegelt die Abgebrühtheit und den Zynismus seiner Protagonisten auch im Erzählton“. Indem auf „übliche wackelige Handkamera-Sequenzen und hektische Schnitte“ verzichtet werde, entstehe Raum für „Reflexionen, was die fatalistische Verrohung der Soldaten umso erschütternder macht“. Die Welt attestierte dem Film das „Reflektionsniveau des deutschen Kinos der Fünfzigerjahre“, der moralische Kategorien ausschließt und die Professionalität des Krieges darstellt. Während Robert Aldrichs 1956 entstandener Film Ardennen 1944 „kriegsskeptisch“ gewesen sei, sei Ayer „kriegsgläubig“ und schlage sich „vorbehaltlos auf die Seite seiner Soldaten, die tun, was sie tun müssen, denn Überleben trumpft jede Moral“. Kai Mihm von epd Film urteilte, dass sich Regisseur und Autor David Ayer „auch mit seinem neuen Film ... auf klassischem Terrain“ bewege. Herz aus Stahl sei „ein Weltkriegsfilm alter Schule, filmisch in zeitgemäß blutiger Aufbereitung, dramaturgisch originell durch den Fokus auf die Männer für die brachialen Sachen“. Seine Figuren seien „prägnant gezeichnete Archetypen, keine Klischeefiguren“, die „Bildwelten changieren ... zwischen Horrorkino und Malerei, zwischen Zombiewelt, Goya und Hieronymus Bosch“. Weltweit spielte der Film knapp 208 Mio. US-Dollar ein. Trailer Herz aus Stahl - Trailer 1 Herz aus Stahl - Trailer 2 Galerie Poster Herz_aus_Stahl.jpg HAS1.jpg HAS2.jpg HAS3.jpg HAS4.jpg HAS5.jpg Kategorie:US amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:Kriegsfilm Kategorie:Action